Canción del alma
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mutsu se considera una chica normal y nunca dudo sobre su futuro pero una persona cambiara su mundo entero. Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola ^^ como ya es costumbre os traigo una historia Sakamutsu y esta vez esta basada en la imagen que puse para el fanfic :) así que os dejo disfrutarla.

 _Advertencia: Universo alterno. Mutsu y Sakamoto tienen la misma edad._

Gintama no me pertenece porque no seria capaz de crear un mundo tan maravilloso como Sorachi

* * *

 **Canción del alma**

Mutsu era una adolescente normal o al menos así se consideraba ella aunque los demás tuvieran una opinión diferente. A sus quince años tenia unas notas excelentes y era el orgullo de su padre enfermo que no tenia de que preocuparse pues nunca se metía en problemas y tampoco llegaba tarde de clases pues carecía de amigos pero todo eso no tenia importancia alguna para la morena, ella estaba en su propio mundo y no necesitaba falsos amigos por lo que era feliz sola y si se aburría se ponía a leer libros de la biblioteca y durante la hora del almuerzo se iba a la azotea y escuchaba musica con sus cascos, lo cual era uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenia en el día.

Y ese día no parecía ser nada diferente así que a primera hora la chica se sentó en su asiento en la ultima fila al lado de la ventana y como siempre miro hacia afuera deseando que el día acabara y pudiera volver a casa y alejarse de aquel circo al que llamaban colegio pero para su sorpresa el profesor vino con la noticia de que recibirían a un alumno nuevo a mitad de curso, la chica no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso podía ser mas cliché pero como siempre guardo silencio mientras el chico escandaloso se presentaba sin prestarle mucha atención aunque su altura le pareció sorprendente, si se lo proponía podría ser jugador de baloncesto como mínimo. Despues de unas palabras del profesor el mundo de la chica se vino abajo.

\- Sientate en el sitio vació al lado de Mutsu - dijo el profesor señalando el lugar

El moreno hizo caso y se sentó junto a la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Encantado soy Sakamoto - dijo el chico mientras le tendía la mano a Mutsu

Mutsu miro al chico con mala cara y volvió a dirigir su atención a la ventana intentando así ignorar al chico.

Al acabar la clase el chico volvió a intentar interactuar con la morena pero eso solo molestaba a la chica.

\- ¿Que clase tenemos ahora? - pregunto el chico

\- No te molestes en hablarle a "ella" nunca nadie escucho su voz, incluso la apodaron la fantasma pues nunca nadie nota su presencia - dijo una chica de la clase con kilos de maquillaje en la cara

Mutsu decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y cambiar de salón de clase mientras el chico estaba distraído aunque mientras cruzaba el umbral pudo escuchar unas ultimas palabras del chico.

\- Pues a mi me cae bien, parece divertida - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa

Definitivamente ese chico era una molestia.

Despues de pasar la hora de ingles escuchando como el chico nuevo llamaba la atención de todos, Mutsu salio corriendo cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo y se fue a la azotea para poder estar tranquila. La verdad es que la chica tenia un secreto que nunca le había contado a nadie y es que le encantaba escribir letras de canciones pero si su padre se enterara tendría graves problemas así que lo mantenía en secreto y mientras se sentaba en la azotea escribía todas sus ideas en una libreta. Y eso mismo se encontraba haciendo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un intruso con peinado bastante curioso.

\- Menos mal que pude escapar de las locas - dijo el chico cansado de correr de las chicas

Mutsu lo miro sorprendida, ¿De todos los lugares del instituto tenia que ir precisamente a la azotea? ese era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila y ahora estaba arruinado.

\- No sabia que tu también estabas aquí AHAHA - añadió el chico riendo - ¿Tu también te estas escondiendo de alguien? -

Mutsu lo miro con odio, irrumpía en su lugar y ahora no paraba de hablar y reír de forma extraña y eso la ponía nerviosa además de que hacia tanto que no hablaba con alguien que no fuera de su casa que sentía haber olvidado como ser capaz de comunicarse.

\- Que cabeza la mía se me olvido que no hablas, pues yo tenia un compañero que se quedo mudo despues de haber gritado en un partido de fútbol y- comenzó a decir el chico sin parar molestando cada vez mas a la chica hasta que la hizo perder los nervios

\- Callate - grito Mutsu - ¿No entiendes que si estoy aquí sola es porque no quiero que me molesten? -

El chico se quedo en silencio unos instantes antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa que incomodo a la chica sin saber la razón.

\- Tu voz es hermosa - confeso el mayor - Que pena que no hables pues todos adorarían tu voz, espera ¿Eso quiere decir que soy el único que escucho tu voz? Eso me hace especial, ¿Somos amigos? ¿Mejores amigos? -

Mutsu no soportaba al chico y su manera de hablar sin parar así que le tiro lo primero que encontró a mano sin prestar atención a lo que era para hacerlo callar.

\- No te soporto - dijo la chica antes de salir por la puerta y abandonar la azotea mientras dejaba al chico confundido

Según los calculos de Mutsu eso debería haber sido suficiente para lograr que el chico no hablara nunca mas con ella pero para su desgracia en la siguiente clase el chico le empezó a escribir notas distrayéndola así de mirar por la ventana como de costumbre.

"Te gusta la musica" "¿Porque no hablas con las personas?" "¿Eres tímida?"

Las notas del chico no paraban pero ella solo las ignoraba hasta que una le hizo helar la sangre.

"¿Escribes canciones?"

¿Como sabia eso? Ella nunca le enseñó su libreta a nadie y... no podía ser, aquel objeto que le tiro al chico antes en la azotea fue su cuaderno de letras, aquel que nunca le había enseñado a nadie y que contenia todo lo que su alma quería decir pero nunca se animaba y ahora la persona que menos debía lo había visto y seguro se lo contaría a los demás y se burlarían de ella.

"Si se lo cuentas a alguien te matare"

La cara del chico fue un poema y acto seguido comenzó a reír a carcajadas llamando así la atención de todos y consiguiendo que el profesor lo regañara.

"Eres graciosa, pero tus canciones me gustaron seguro que si se las enseñas a alguien dirán lo mismo. Yo conozco a un productor de musica si quieres puedo pedirle que le eche un vistazo"

\- Ni se te ocurra - grito Mutsu asustada y olvidando que estaba en medio de una clase y que ahora todos la miraban asombrados al escuchar su voz por primera vez desde que la conocieron

\- Ya estoy harto de que interrumpan mi clase así que vosotros dos pasareis el resto de la clase en el pasillo - dijo el profesor enfadado

Mutsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no solo había gritado delante de todos sino que además ahora la echaron de clase por culpa del melenudo idiota, su suerte no podía ir a peor.

\- ¿Estas enfadada? - pregunto el chico una vez en el pasillo

No hubo respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Vas a volver a ignorarme? Ahora ya todos conocen tu voz así que no hay nada malo si hablas - dijo el moreno sonriendo

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? Tu no entiendes nada no me hables de manera tan familiar si no sabes nada de mi - añadió Mutsu enfadada con el chico

\- Lo siento yo - se disculpo Sakamoto viendo su fallo

\- No soy tu amiga ni quiero serlo así que no vuelvas a hablarme - ordeno ella

El chico se quedo callado durante cinco minutos y por fin Mutsu creyó haber ganado la batalla pero de repente sin avisar el chico tomo su mano y empezó a correr arrastrándola con el hasta un aula vacía.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - pregunto Mutsu cada vez mas molesta

\- Estas enfadada y pensé que si te enseñaba este lugar que encontré antes me perdonarías - explico el chico

\- Porque te voy a perdonar por enseñarme un aula vaci- dijo Mutsu pero no acabo la frase al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba

Estaban en el club de musica y rodeados de instrumentos de todo tipo, lo cual a la chica le parecía el paraíso. Sin decir nada se acerco lentamente a una guitarra y acerco su mano hasta ella pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla se arrepintió.

\- No deberiamos estar aquí, volvamos al pasillo, si ven que nos fuimos nos regañaran - intento mantenerse tranquila la morena

\- ¿Y? ¿A ti te gusta esto así que porque no disfrutarlo? ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? - pregunto Sakamoto curioso

\- Eso no importa - dijo ella sin querer hablar del tema

Sakamoto agarro la guitarra e intento tocar las cuerdas para producir hermosos sonidos pero acabaron sonando como dos gatos peleándose así que la chica comenzó a reír ante la situación.

\- Eres un desastre - dijo la morena con una sonrisa - Déjame enseñarte como se hace -

La chica tomo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción mientras cantaba en voz baja con una voz que logro emocionar al mayor.

\- Deberías volverte cantante, tu voz es hermosa y sabes tocar la guitarra - dijo Sakamoto feliz por ser capaz de escuchar aquella canción

\- No es tan fácil además de que mi padre jamas lo permitiría - explico Mutsu con tono triste

\- Pero a ti te gusta y eso es lo único que importa - añadió el mayor

\- Es imposible - dijo Mutsu pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal

\- ¿Y si te ayudo? Podríamos entrenar en la azotea y yo podría pedirle prestada una guitarra al grupo de musica, despues de todo ellos tienen demasiadas - explico Sakamoto señalando los instrumentos de la sala

\- Yo no tengo tiempo para tonterías, debo estudiar y ser la heredera de la empresa de mi padre - confeso Mutsu mientras desviaba la vista de las guitarras

\- Eso suena aburrido - dijo Sakamoto comprendiendo el porque de la actitud de la chica

\- Lo es - admitió la morena

\- ¿Y si solo lo haces hasta final de curso? Solo quedan unos meses y así al menos podrías hacer lo que te gusta al menos una vez en la vida - propuso el chico despues de pensar en las posibilidades

Mutsu medito la idea unos minutos, parecía realmente tentador y ella era lista así que no habría problemas con sus notas pero si su padre se llegaba a enterar era capaz de mandarla a un internado como mínimo lo cual le parecía molesto por el echo de tener que pasar todo el día en el colegio así que quería evitar aquello todo lo posible aunque si si padre no se enteraba no habría problema ¿No?

\- Tienes completamente prohibido decirle a alguien de esto - dijo la chica con voz seria - Si mi padre se entera por alguien no volveré a ver la luz del sol -

\- Con lo blanca que estas no es que la veas mucho de todas formas - se burlo el moreno

El chico se gano una mirada molesta de la morena pero la ignoro.

\- Entonces debemos organizarnos bien - anuncio el

Los jóvenes siguieron hablando de los detalles de su operación hasta que la hora finalizo y pudieron volver al aula mientras que todos los miraban extrañados pero como siempre la chica ignoro a sus compañeros y recogió sus cosas rápidamente para poder volver a casa pues esa fue la ultima clase del día, aunque no pudo formar parte de ella.

Al llegar a su casa la chica se encontró con la única persona en la casa que la trataba como a una chica normal, la cocinera de la casa que era como una abuela para ella.

\- ¿Como te fue hoy en el instituto? - pregunto la anciana

\- Normal - dijo Mutsu sin ganas de hablar

\- Esa sonrisa me dice lo contrario ¿Te paso algo bueno hoy? - pregunto la mujer de buen humor

Mutsu recordó los planes que tenia con Sakamoto para practicar con la guitarra sin ser pillada pero no podía decírselo a la mujer así que sintiéndose culpable tuvo que mentirle.

\- Nada nuevo - mintió la chica

Antes de que la mujer pudiera añadir algo mas el padre de la chica apareció y las miro enfadado.

\- ¿Se puede saber a que viene tanto ruido? - dijo el hombre de mal humor

\- Yo estaba preguntándole a la señorita como le fue en el colegio - explico la mujer

\- Si tiene tiempo para tonterías debería ponerse a estudiar ahora mismo - ordeno el hombre

\- Si padre - dijo Mutsu dirigiéndose a su habitación

Pocas veces veía a su padre por su enfermedad que lo hacia pasar casi todo el día en su habitación pero a menudo recibía visitas por gente de la empresa con la que hablaban de negocios mientras que ella se pasaba el día estudiando y aburrida en su habitación, pero esta vez fue diferente, aun cuando estaba con un libro delante suyo no podía concentrarse, solo deseaba poder volver a tener una guitarra en sus manos y tocar la musica que tanto amaba, aun recordaba como una vez encontró un libro en la biblioteca que enseñaba como tocar la guitarra y ella lo leyó soñando que aquello la ayudara en algo y parecía que aquel día había llegado al fin.

Las semanas pasaron y por primera vez la chica aprendió lo que era divertirse en el instituto, sus compañeros seguían sin hablarle pero ya no la miraban tan raro como antes además de que se habían acostumbrado a escucharla gritar al moreno y hasta les parecía algo normal. En ese tiempo también comenzaron algunos rumores de que una hermosa joven cantaba en la azotea pero nunca nadie la había visto y de eso se aseguraban bien así que paso a ser una anécdota curiosa entre los alumnos pero no le hacían mucho caso por lo que los jóvenes pudieron seguir tranquilamente con lo suyo. Sakamoto escuchaba a la morena tocar la guitarra y cantar y le daba su opinión mientras que ella lo ayudaba a estudiar para que no perdiera el curso. La morena parecía mucho mas feliz desde que conocio a Sakamoto y aunque lo intentara ocultar en su casa se la notaba mas libre y no tenia tanto miedo de decir lo que creía lo cual casi la mete en problemas mas de una vez.

\- Se acerca el festival escolar me pregunto que hará nuestra clase - dijo Sakamoto curioso por lo que harían - ¿Que hicieron el año pasado? -

\- No lo se, mi padre nunca me permite participar en este tipo de eventos y yo tampoco les prestaba mucha atención - explico Mutsu

\- Pues este año es diferente, tienes que participar o me aburriré - pidió el chico

\- Dudo que me lo permita - explico ella

\- Solo dile que es importante para tus notas - dijo Sakamoto

\- Lo intentare - prometió la chica

Al final la clase eligió un café de mayordomos y todos los chicos y chicas acabaron llevando un traje pues las chicas se negaron a usar faldas cortas solo para alegrarle la vista a los pervertidos y Mutsu logro convencer a su padre para poder asistir aunque el ni siquiera sabia que había un festival y probablemente tampoco le importara.

Mientras esperaban su turno en el café Sakamoto se llevo a Mutsu a dar una vuelta por el festival mientras que la chica intentaba evitar aquello pues no le gustaban los sitios tan llenos de gente. Al final a la chica le acabo encantando aquello y se lo paso bien probando comida nueva y mirando los puestos de otras clases.

\- En el gimnasio habrá una obra de teatro ¿Que te parece si vamos a verla? - propuso el moreno

\- Esta bien - acepto ella

El gimnasio estaba lleno de personas que esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de la obra pero esta llevaba ya diez minutos de retraso y no había signos de que fuera a comenzar pronto así que el moreno se acerco a hablar con unos chicos de la clase que organizo la obra con los que tenia educación física.

\- Kintoki ¿Que pasa con la obra? - pregunto el mayor

\- Genial el que faltaba, estoy ocupado así que no molestes - dijo Gintoki de mal humor

\- Solo quería preguntar no hace falta que me trates así - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Una mujer gorila cocino una materia oscura y por su culpa están todos los actores fuera de combate así que me temo que no podremos presentar nada y las personas ya están empezando a impacientarse y si no hago algo rápido tendré problemas - explico Gintoki mientras intentaba idear algo para solucionar el problema

\- ¿No tenéis alguien mas que pueda interpretar los papeles? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Escucha niña si los tuviera no estaría aquí ¿No crees? - pregunto Gintoki de mal humor por los nervios

\- ¿Y si alguien mas entretiene al público? - pregunto Sakamoto buscando ayudar a su amigo

\- ¿Y quien lo hará? ¿Doraemon? No tenemos tiempo para buscar a alguien mas - explico el chico mientras se agarraba la cabeza

\- Tengo una idea - dijo Sakamoto mientras miraba a Mutsu y ella pegaba un salto

\- Tienes que estar de broma - añadió Mutsu nerviosa

\- Te pondremos una mascara y nadie notara que eres tu - aseguro el chico

\- ¿Y que va a hacer la enana? ¿Malabarismo? No funcionara - dijo Gintoki preocupado por su reputación que nunca fue buena

\- Créeme ella es un diamante en bruto - explico el moreno con una gran sonrisa

\- No digas tonterías - dijo Mutsu con miedo

\- Lo que sea, no tengo tiempo para buscar a alguien mejor - acepto el de pelos plateados

\- Yo usare algo de los disfraces de la obra mientras tu tienes que buscar una guitarra por algún lado - explico Sakamoto

\- Genial y ahora soy recadero - se quejo Gintoki aun de mal humor

Mientras Gintoki buscaba una guitarra el moreno revisaba los disfraces intentando encontrar algo adecuado.

\- Todos los trajes son de samuráis no encontraras nada adecuado - dijo la morena

\- Te equivocas, aquí encontré algo - anuncio el chico

El chico le puso un sombrero de paja en la cabeza a la morena y la miro con una sonrisa.

\- Eso servira, bajaremos la intensidad de las luces del escenario y así no habrá problema alguno - explico Sakamoto

\- Un sombrero de paja ¿Enserio? ¿Me escape de One Piece? Seguro que se darán cuenta de quien soy - dijo la chica con temor

\- No lo harán, no creo que alguien piense que la aburrida Mutsu puede tener un hobby tan genial - explico Sakamoto con una sonrisa para calmar a su amiga

\- Idiota - dijo la chica suspirando - Si esto falla mas te vale huir -

\- Lo harás genial, te escuche un montón de veces y eres la mejor - añadió el seguro de lo que decía - Y si algo pasa yo estaré aquí para ti -

\- No esperaba menos - dijo Mutsu sonriendo

A los pocos minutos apareció Gintoki con una guitarra en la mano y sin aliento.

\- Por suerte un tal Bansai y con pinta de ídolo juvenil me dejo su guitarra así que empieza ya - explico Gintoki

Mutsu se sintió realmente nerviosa de golpe y mas aun cuando Gintoki la empujo hasta el escenario sin aviso alguno, su corazón latía como loco y sus dedos temblaban además de que temía quedarse sin voz frente a todas aquellas personas pero Sakamoto empezó a gritar desde donde estaba dándole animo así que no podía decepcionarlo por lo que apoyo sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, cerro los ojos y comenzó a cantar como lo hacia en la azotea. El publico se quedo en silencio pues no esperaban aquello, ellos estaban allí por una obra de teatro y no por un concierto pero al escuchar la voz de la chica y aquellas notas que parecían llegarles al alma se dejaron llevar y disfrutaron durante los siguientes veinte minutos que es lo que debería haber durado la obra. Cuando Mutsu se quedo sin canciones y paro de cantar la sorprendió el gran aplauso que recibió por parte del publico y es que a ellos parecía haberles encantado el concierto pero aquello sorprendió tanto a la chica que se quedo quita sin saber que hacer o decir pero por suerte Sakamoto se la llevo a rastras del escenario hasta donde se encontraba Gintoki que la miraba como si de otra persona se tratara.

\- No sabia que eras cantante - dijo Gintoki sorprendido

\- No lo soy - respondió Mutsu quitándole importancia

\- Pero tu voz es maravillosa y parecías muy segura mientras cantabas además de que aquellas canciones nunca las había escuchado ¿Son tuyas? - pregunto Gintoki impresionado

\- No puedes decirle a nadie, como mi padre se entere me matara - pidió ella

\- ¿Acaso no piensas dedicarte a la musica con esa voz? - pregunto el de pelos plateados

\- Yo - dijo Mutsu pero al no saber que decir se quedo en silencio

Por primera vez la chica no supo que responder, siempre daba una negativa a esa pregunta pero en el escenario se sintió tan viva que temía volver a su vida anterior, a seguir la vida que su padre deseaba para ella.

\- Necesito tomar aire - dijo la chica mientras entregaba el sombrero a Sakamoto y salia corriendo del lugar

El colegio estaba lleno de personas y aquello solo la ponía mas nerviosa que fue al único lugar donde sabia que podía estar sola.

Una vez llego a la azotea se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, se sentía impotente y tenia miedo del futuro, de lo que su padre pensara y de quedarse sola, por primera vez en su vida temía a la soledad y nunca fue capaz de imaginar lo horrible que seria aquella sensación. La puerta de la azotea se abrió sacándola así de sus pensamientos, Sakamoto entro con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

\- Lo hiciste bien, todo esta bien así que no te preocupes - dijo Sakamoto intentando consolar a la chica

Y esas palabras era lo que tanto había querido escuchar desde hacia tiempo pero ni siquiera lo sabia al igual que tampoco sabia cuando comenzaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar mientras que el moreno la abrazaba fuertemente demostrándole así que estaba allí para ella. Despues de un rato, cuando finalmente pudo tranquilizarse la chica se animo a poner sus sentimientos en palabras mientras aun seguía abrazada al chico.

\- Quiero intentarlo, quiero ser cantante aunque se que mis posibilidades sean de uno entre un millón pero si no lo intento nunca lo sabré y no quiero arrepentirme toda mi vida de no haberlo intentado - confeso Mutsu - Pero tengo miedo, cuando se lo diga a mi padre se lo tomara mal y temo su reacción -

\- Si tu quieres puedo estar presente cuando se lo digas si eso te da seguridad y aunque no se mucho de musica te apoyare en lo que necesites - prometió Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- ¿Me lo prometes? - pregunto Mutsu insegura

\- Te doy mi palabra - prometió el chico seguro de lo que hacia

Y la chica sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima, saber que alguien la apoyaba en aquello era lo mejor que le podía pasar y si esa persona era el moreno sabia que no tendría ningún problema pues el chico era tan cabezota como idiota y cuando se proponía algo lo lograba y quizás por eso es que la chica confiaba plenamente en el.

\- Lo haremos juntos - dijo el

\- Juntos - aseguro ella

El reloj de la estación marcaba las dos de la tarde, justo la hora que ambos habían acordado para encontrarse, lo cual era siempre complicado por el horario de ambos pero no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a sus citas semanales así que por eso la chica se encontraba en aquellas ropas, una sudadera azul una talla mas grande de lo que debería y vaqueros del mismo color junto a botas negras y las gafas de sol que le había pedido prestadas al chico y de las que había acabado apropiándose pero a el no le molestaba así que no había problema.

\- Quien hubiera pensado que la vocalista de MUSA podría tener tal mal gusto para vestirse - dijo una conocida voz

La chica se giro con tranquilidad pues sabia a la perfección de quien era esa voz.

\- Idiota - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- Ya no te asustas, me gustaba mas antes - se quejo Sakamoto de buen humor

\- Puedo reconocer tu voz así que aun cuando no te miro ya se que eres tu - añadió la morena

\- Yo también puedo reconocer tu voz y medio Japón también, no por nada eres la cantante mas conocida - explico el

\- Para ya, no quiero pasar mi día libre hablando de trabajo, vayamos a algún lado - pidió la chica

\- Ya sabes que es difícil pues te reconocen en todos lados, por una parte me gustaba cuando estábamos en el instituto y te tenia toda para mi - dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

\- Hace años de eso así que deja de quejarte, además de que fue gracias a tu apoyo que llegue tan lejos - explico ella

\- De eso nada, lo lograste tu sola con tu esfuerzo y yo solo estaba detrás tuya por si caías pero te las arreglas genial sin mi - añadió el moreno

\- Tonto - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- Además de que eres toda una MUSA - añadió el

\- Sabes que el nombre del grupo no es por eso - explico la chica como en otras muchas ocasiones

\- Pero nunca me dijiste el verdadero significado del grupo - se quejo Sakamoto

La morena suspiro, llevaba años esperando esa pregunta y también evitándola pues sabia el alboroto que armaría el moreno pero despues de todo lo que hacia por ella decirle aquello no seria tan difícil ¿No?

\- El nombre no viene de las musas de la mitología griega, en verdad viene de nuestros nombres MUtsu y SAkamoto - confeso Mutsu mientras sentía como sus mejillas se volvian rojas por la verguenza

El chico abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido pues jamas espero algo así pero despues empezó a reír de aquella manera que solo el sabia y es que cada día amaba mas a su novia y por lo que veía ella también lo amaba y eso era lo importante.

\- ¿Y si tenemos nuestra cita en una tienda de música? Me gustaría comprar tu ultimo CD - propuso el chico

\- Pero si te regale una copia firmada - dijo Mutsu

\- Lo se pero me da miedo que se me pierda en el trabajo al hablarle a los chicos de lo genial que eres - explico el moreno

\- Estoy segura de que no se perdería sino que Gintoki lo tiraría por la ventana para que te callaras, el pobre me llamo la semana pasada pidiendo que hiciera algo contigo - recordó Mutsu

\- ¿Acaso ya no puedo estar orgulloso de mi novia? - pregunto el chico haciéndose el ofendido

\- Pero no hasta tal punto - dijo la chica

\- No es justo - se quejo el moreno

\- Si no paras de quejarte no te devolveré tu abrigo rojo - amenazo ella con una sonrisa

\- Pequeña se que te queda mucho mas sexy que a mi pero es mi chaqueta favorita y si la pierdo al igual que a mis gafas estoy seguro de que acabare sin ropa en unos años - explico el chico

\- Si viviéramos juntos podrías recuperar tus prendas de mi armario - añadió Mutsu con una gran sonrisa que solo pocas veces mostraba

\- ¿Es una proposición? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Quien sabe - respondió la chica

Y el chico no aguanto mas las ganas y sin importarle si reconocían a la chica la beso feliz de haberla conocido pues mutuamente cambiaron sus vidas a mejor.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* la verdad es que yo quede bastante satisfecha con como quedo y eso es algo raro xD bueno como siempre os animo a dejarme vuestra opinión :) dicho esto bye


End file.
